


Milk

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Coercion, Comeplay, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant by dog, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 26 - LactationCuriousCat Anon Prompt: Can we have John having a lactation kink, so he knocks up his little boy Stiles?





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags - this is dark and they're there for a reason. If there's something I didn't tag, please let me know.

John woke with his nose twitching, smile curling over his lips as he caught the traces of omega heat in the air. He'd been working toward this for half a year, feeding Stiles the hormones hoping to induce an extremely early heat. He'd stockpiled while Claudia was sick, had gotten as many prescriptions for her as they'd allow, and went to work on Stiles almost immediately. Claudia had been gone three months now and John was starting to run out of the medication, was worried it wouldn't happen because he'd run out before he could force the first heat. But it seems like it just took time. Stiles was so very young, his body had a lot of changes to make to reach heat readiness. 

John had been ecstatic when Claudia had given birth and their son flashed his omega eyes at them. He'd started planning immediately, how to get the boy into an early heat, how to get his wife out of the way. Things worked out perfectly when he didn't have to orchestrate the last at all, Claudia's mental health deteriorating rapidly over the next 5 years until she died. She had no idea he was filling her hormone prescriptions during that last year, feeding the pills to their boy, hoping his body would change quickly. He's always wanted an omega of his own. Claudia had been close when she'd been pregnant, her tits swollen with delicious milk, but she'd been a disappointment to him, only rarely letting him suckle that thick liquid from her, complaining that she hated how it felt. And once Stiles was born, she wouldn't allow it at all.

He'd started planning to mold his son instead, giving Claudia her space while he plotted out all the ways he could get her out of the picture. Researching how fertile omegas were, growing increasingly interested in the rumors that they could be impregnated at every heat, and not just by men. John would be lying if he said his cock hadn't fattened in his pants when he discovered some little known secrets about omega fertility. And now he got to test them himself, because his little boy was flooding the house with those delicious omega heat pheromones.

John was hard and leaking before he ever made it downstairs, his cock swinging against his thighs. He desperately wanted to bury it in his son, but he had plans, wanted them to come to fruition more than he wanted to get off at this moment. He could hear the boy whimpering in confusion, could smell the heat building, and smiled wider. He opened the door between the house and the garage, whistling for the pair of shepherds that he'd been training for the last few years. He'd called them guard dogs for his omega child when people asked, and he supposes they are to a point, but they're going to be so much more. He can see their growing excitement at the heat scent, but is proud when they obediently heel.

The scent is so much stronger when he pushes open Stiles' door. He can see the way the dogs have to fight their instincts to follow their training, and he leaves them sitting by the door as he crosses to his son, waiting for the boy's gaze to focus on him.

"Daddy? S'mthin's wrong. M'hot and it hurts."

"What hurts baby?" John leans forward a little, cock dangling, hard and leaking, less than a foot from Stiles' face as John pretends to not know what's happening, hand feeling at Stiles' forehead. He can see the way the boy's nose twitches at the scent of John's precome, buries his smirk under a concerned expression.

"My bottom." Stiles' voice is a soft whisper, embarrassing curling through his scent.

"Roll over baby, let daddy see what's going on." Stiles was so trusting, so obedient, and it just made John's cock leak harder. If he wasn't resolved to his current course of action, he'd give in to his instincts, split his son open on his cock, fill the boy up himself. But he had a plan and he intended to see it through. When Stiles was rolled into his front, John gently gripped his hips, forced his son to his knees and pulled his pajamas and underwear down his thighs. 

"Daddy?"

"It's okay baby, I just can't see with your jammies and undies on. You want me to help you, don't you?" Stiles didn't answer, just nodded his head and John shifted around so he could grip those tiny cheeks.

"Does this hurt baby?" John was caressing Stiles' cheeks, rubbing them, allowing his hands to spread them more with each pass. Stiles was making little unconscious rocking motions each time, and John knew it wouldn't be long before the boy fell completely into his heat and the plan could be put into motion. He allowed himself to help it along, gripping handfuls of the fleshy mounds and stretching them wide apart, revealing his son's tiny asshole, the faintest traces of omega slick glistening on it. He gave in to the urge to rub his thumb over the pucker, cock dripping more precome when it twitched and tried to open under his touch. "What about that, did it hurt?"

"No daddy, feels...feels better." Stiles sounded so confused and it just made John want even more.

"Hmm, I think I know what's wrong."

"You do?" Stiles started to shift, as if to turn, and John had to tighten his grip to still the boy.

"I think so, and I think I know how to make it better, but you need to stay right here, just like this, while I go get what I need." It was a lie but Stiles didn't pick up on it, John knew he wouldn't. He had everything he needed right here though, and he intended to use it. As soon as he was sure Stiles would behave, he stepped back, moving to the doorway loudly before quieting his steps and using a hand signal to direct Rex toward the bed. John watched from the doorway as Rex leapt lightly onto the foot of Stiles' bed, the motion not quite enough to alert the boy to what was happening. He stepped just out of sight, should Stiles try to turn his head, but left himself a clear view of that pert raised ass and the dog that was inching closer.

John gave in and stroked himself when Rex touched his cold nose to Stiles' bare cheek, the dog's tongue darting out to taste within seconds, making the boy gasp in surprise and his heartbeat raise in worry. It was even better when the dog's tongue slipped between Stiles' cheeks and he was able to see his son instinctually rock back, asking for more, before he remembered himself. John kept watching as Rex ran his tongue between Stiles' cheeks over and over, the boy alternating between moans and attempts to squirm away. All of that was thwarted when the dog shifted forward, covering Stiles' small body with his much larger frame. John could still see plenty well, could see the hunch of the dog's hips as he began to hump, seeking a target for his tapered cock. Stiles let out a loud yelp when the dog found it, trying to scramble away before going limp when Rex growled and set teeth to the back of his neck. John knew the dog would never bite, but Stiles clearly didn't.

He'd been waiting for so long to see this, to watch a big dog mount his little boy, and it was so much better than he'd anticipated. His hand was stroking steadily over his cock by the time Stiles quit fighting and started moaning softly, rocking back into Rex's thrusts. That was the moment John had been hoping for, and he let himself go before walking back into the boy's room, making his steps loud as if he'd just returned.

"Stiles?" He put as much shock as he could fake into his voice, relishing the way Stiles' heart does up further, fear joining the confusion and lust in the scents of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy! M'sorry! I didn't...Rex just, I tried to stop-"

"Enough." John put some of his alpha force into the word, managing to infuse his voice with disappointment. He could smell the salty tang of tears and he had to wrap a hand around his cock to stave off his urge to come. He moved within touching distance, speaking in that same tone. "I didn't know you were such a slut. I can't believe you made Rex do this."

"What? Daddy?" 

"Showing him your slutty little fuckhole, enticing him to mount you."

"Daddy I didn't-"

"Bet you made him lick you first, didn't you. Showed him your leaking little boycunt and tricked him into putting his tongue on it." John could see the red flush of embarrassment crawl up Stiles' skin, even as he kept rocking back into Rex's thrusts. John made his voice more stern before speaking again. "Don't lie to me now." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But...but…"

"But what baby?" John allowed a little softness to creep into his voice. His hand reaching out to pet his son's flank, seeing the way it made the boy shudder, the scent of lust spiking.

"It hurt and then when Rex - when he -"

"When he licked your slutty boycunt it felt better? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes." Stiles muffled his answer in his arm, more tears leaking out as he admitted it.

"I see. Well, I guess you'll just have to thank Rex for helping you out. Give him a good ride. Work your boycunt around his big doggy cock."

"Wh-what?"

"Squeeze that ass baby, give him something tight to fuck." John reached a hand beneath Rex, fingertips drifting up to press at Stiles' rim, making the boy gasp and clamp down. "Yeah, just like that baby. Show him what a good doggy fuckhole you can be."

John kept pushing, making Stiles' body react, feeling the growing wetness of his slick combined with the precome Rex was pumping into him. He briefly moved his hands, cupping and massaging the dog's balls, feeling them swell and begin to lift.

"Okay baby, stop squeezing. Take a big breath and relax, Rex is gonna knot that boycunt of yours, fill you up with his seed. Maybe he'll even put puppies in your belly." John could hear the uptick in Stiles' heart, smell the rush of fear flooding the boy, and he swatted at his ass with his free hand, startling him. "What did I say baby? Relax and let Rex knot you. He's earned it, taking care of your needy boycunt."

There were more tears but all they did was make John leak harder, his hand spread out around Stiles' hole, feeling the swelling knot as Rex thrust it in and out. Stiles made a muffled cry when it popped in for the last time, sweeping too much to be tugged free, locking them together. As the first splash of Rex's come painted his son's insides, Stiles moaned out, all traces of fear and worry leaving his scent rapidly. The room was flooded with the strong scent of full heat, the come forcing it to kick into gear. John could feel the rhythmic way Stiles' body began to milk the dog's knot, instincts taking over. He did his part, massaging Rex's balls and stroking over his sheath, encouraging him to fill the boy completely. 

When Rex started to soften, knot shrinking, John called for Max, the other shepherd. Stiles was flushed and panting, his hole shining with his own slick and the dog's come. Max was all too happy to lap at the mess, making the boy moan. The heat had him completely and John knew he'd be able to get Stiles to do whatever he wanted.

"You like that baby? Like that doggy tongue on your pretty little hole."

"Yes, love it daddy. Feels good."

"Feels good on your doggy bitch hole?"

"Yeah.

"Yeah what, baby? Tell daddy what you love."

"Love his tongue on my hole daddy." 

"On your what hole baby? Daddy wants to hear it."

"On my doggy bitch hole, daddy. Feels good when Max licks my doggy bitch hole."

"Yeah, I can tell. If your little cock could get hard I'd bet you could come just from that. We'll have to see when you're older. Because this is what you are now baby, you're a doggy bitch and they're gonna fuck you until you're pregnant, make your little tits grow so daddy can suck on them, and you're gonna give them puppies. Gonna let them keep you knocked up all the time." Stiles wasn't really listening but John didn't care, he strokes himself roughly as he ordered Max to mount his little boy, watched the dog fuck him fast and hard, Stiles squirming in pleasure on that dog cock. 

See, John had done his research, and he wasn't just spilling a dirty fantasy. Turns out, omegas who'd never been bred could get pregnant off of a dog cock. It was rare, obviously, as most of them weren't interested in that, but he'd seen the videos and the proof. And the younger they were, the easier it was for their body to make the necessary adjustments during their first heat. Claudia had denied him, but his son never would. He'd make the boy into his own perfect slut. Watch his dogs knock the boy up with their puppies, see him grow round with it, watch his tiny chest swell until his milk began to leak, and then John would sit him on his cock while he nursed his son's milky tits. He'd give away any bitches, raise Stiles' sons up the same as Max and Rex, make sure he had plenty of studs to keep his boy stuffed with dog cock and puppies, keep those tits leaking always.

John was so close to coming by the time Max pulled out, his son's hole so enticing, but he couldn't risk ruining his plans. It was okay though, Stiles was completely lost to the heat haze, it was nothing at all to thumb his mouth open, slip his cock inside and fuck the boy's face, moaning as his son began to suck on him every time he pulled out. It didn't take long at all before he was coming, shooting down the boy's throat. The dogs weren't ready yet for another round so John crawled into the bed, helped Stiles adjust until he was suckling John's soft cock.

"Put your fingers in your needy boycunt baby, push that doggy come back inside. It'll help until Rex and Max are ready to fill you up again. Gonna make sure they knot you over and over, knock your pretty pussy up. Gonna give them puppies."

Stiles mumbled incoherently around his soft cock but did as his daddy asked. When Rex nosed around again, John didn't even have to say anything before Stiles was getting on his knees, presenting, begging for that doggy knot. John's chest swelled with genuine affection for the first time, and he praised his son for being a good little dog bitch.

The heat lasted for only a few short days, Stiles coming out of it so much more subdued than he'd been, likely remembering how he'd begged every time the dogs were too spent, how he began to crawl beneath them and try to suck on their sheaths to get them interested. He came out knowing so much more than any other child his age, and it was clear he still didn't understand.

John didn't care though, especially when he caught the faint traces of pregnancy on the boy. Stiles cried when John explained how he'd have puppies in a few short months, he'd be giving birth to his furry offspring. John shushed him and eventually shoved his cock down the boy's throat, forcing him to stop crying by making him suck him off. It was even better when the boy's tits grew, swelling up and filling with milk. Stiles balked when John told him what he expected from the boy, so he switched tactics, disappointment and guilt infusing his voice.

"This was all your fault Stiles. Don't you remember how you seduced poor Rex? How you made him mate you and then begged for more? You wanted to get pregnant by the dogs and now you don't want to learn to be a good mommy? You want to leave your puppies just like your mother left you?" Guilt infused his son's scent and tears slipped from his eyes.

"No. No I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy. Please."

"You want to be a good mommy? Okay baby, I'll help you. Take off your clothes and then come get in daddy's lap." John shifted his own pants and underwear down beneath his ass, freeing his hard cock. It was okay to fuck the boy like this, when he was already knocked up, no risk of changing his plans. Stiles was shaking as he crawled into John's lap, tears still falling, and John petted his sides soothingly before encouraging him onto his knees, forcing him to straddle his thighs. He used one hand to hold his cock steady, the other to apply pressure to Stiles' hip, silently telling him to sit down.

John groaned as he felt his son's tiny hole spreading over the head of his cock, stretching to accommodate it as he released his grip and used both hands to pull the boy down. Stiles was tight, just as tight as he'd probably been when Rex has first fucked him, more maybe, without the added heat hormones. Stiles wasn't very wet either, just the tiniest bits of slide to the friction, but he hoped that would change. He leaned his head forward once he had Stiles all the way down on his cock, could tell the boy was hurting a little, and flicked his tongue against one of Stiles' nipples. It dragged a sharp gasp out of the boy and the slightest release of tension in his little body. John smirked and then latched his mouth on, almost completely sucking the boy's entire little tit into his mouth. He sucked hard, his tongue rubbing roughly over the nipple, and was rewarded with a flood of milk.

"Daddy!" Stiles cried out, small hands lifting to John's hair and gripping it hard. Not trying to pull him away though, instead Stiles was arching his back, giving John better access to his chest, trying to tug him further against it. John could feel Stiles' ass getting wet around his cock and kept up the sucking, switching to his other tit when the first ran dry, helping Stiles slide up and down over his shaft as the boy began to take pleasure in it.

"That's it, that's a good boy. Fuck yourself on the cock that made you baby. Want daddy to keep nursing your little baby tits? Like when I suck in your nipples and drink your doggy mommy milk?"

"Yes, please daddy, please." John got back to it, gorging himself on his son's milk, spilling inside the boy when he felt Stiles shudder through a dry orgasm, slick flooding down John's cock, making obscene squelches as he fucked him through their orgasms. He shifted them to lie down, making sure his mouth was full of his little boy's tit so he could suckle while they napped and smiled around the mouthful, happy to see his plans working out so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
